Haru Fascination
by chockolateiceblend
Summary: Haru struggles to cope with his love life when his feelings for Tohru are rejected. Can a young nurse, Lou, heal his heart? It's a mess of emotions and love at first sight...
1. Chapter 1

'Ok, I'll see you on Wednesday, Master!' yelled Kyo from the pathway leading out of the dojo. 'Hope I can beat that Yuki soon,' thought Kyo as he turned around the bend to Shigure's house. Even though the curse has recently been lifted, Kyo's obsession of beating Yuki hasn't stopped. He opened the door home, only to be greeted by a sea of faces. 'Whoa! Wassup with you guys!' Kyo shouted above the din.

'Welcome back, Kyo!' Tohru said cheerfully, carefully balancing 4 cups of tea in her hands.

'Yo,' Haru said in his usual dazed voice. Kyo looked around and saw Shigure, Yuki, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Ayame, Kagura, and Hatori sitting around the table playing poker. 'So, everyone's here. I called you guys here to let you know that I like Tohru. That's about it then. Bye.' Hatsuharu said casually and turned towards the door.

'WHAT!' yelled Yuki and Kyo, while the rest of them stared on, shocked. They weren't expecting a confession from Haru, and much less in such a manner.

'My my, Haru, you sure don't have the makings of a noble novelist!' lectured Shigure, the first to recover from the shock. 'You don't just go around declaring your love expressionlessly without getting the right atmosphere and just leave without waiting for the effect, you know!'

'Hey! Listen to what Tohru has to say!' screamed Momiji energetically.

Everyone turned to Tohru, only to find her staring at Haru, wide-eyed and stunned. 'I..er..uh..'

'Well, I don't care 'bout the reaction, ya see. Just wanted to let her know...' Haru trailed off. He headed for the door, pushed Kyo aside, opened it and came face to face with Kureno.

"Akito wants to see all of you at the main house tomorrow. Including you,' he said, casting a distracted glance at Kyo.

Saying that, he left. 'What's his problem anyway, coming and going without any warning,' Momiji said after moments of silence, trying to lighten the mood. The atmosphere in the house was immediately dampened; as if a huge dark cloud had suddenly appeared, leaving everyone in low spirits.

'So, her control over us hasn't been lifted after all,' Kyo muttered to himself that night after everyone has left.


	2. Chapter 2

'Wonder what she wants today,' Hiro wondered aloud, voicing the thoughts of all of them as they waited for the Sohma housekeepers to open the door. The weather was fine and there were fluffy white clouds in the sky. 'The curse sure had been lifted, but Akito's cursed character hadn't cease to exist...' (They had left Tohru alone again, but she reassured them that she'd be fine)

The door opened and the housekeepers bowed politely, welcoming them. 'Master Akito is expecting all of you, young masters.'

They stepped cautiously into the villa, and trailing behind the housekeepers as they led the way to Akito's room. They entered a dim and cold room, and shortly after they settled down, they heard footsteps and the door opened. 'Welcome home, my dears! How I LOVE you all!' Akito announced as she entered, followed by Kureno. 'Especially you, Haru,' She said with a cold smile on her face.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Shigure questioned.

'You are ever the slow mutt! I just said I LIKE HARU!' Akito said triumphantly.

'Ahahaha! Aki, such things aren't for joke, you know…' Shigure looked at Akito unbelievingly. The rest of the ex-zodiacs were even more than stunned. They were completely utterly astounded. One unexpected confession was more than enough, now Akito was saying she liked Haru! And the way the confession was made was uncannily alike…

'But I'm not, you retarded moron! I mean it. I like Haru,' she said, repeating her last 3 words slowly.

To their surprise, Haru stood up and looked Akito squarely in the eye and said without any expression, 'but you know I don't. I like Tohru.'

'You have to be joking! Nobody rejects me!'

'But I'm not, you retarded moron! I mean it. I like Tohru.' Haru said without a hint of amusement, repeating his last 3 words slowly, just as Akito had.

'WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY! HUH? TOHRU HONDA? THAT BUTT-UGLY DIMWIT! WHY? SHE'S NOT WORTHY OF YOU! NEVER!' Akito's sudden outburst shocked all of them. Kureno and Hatori looked concerned and tried to stop Akito, but Akito brushed them aside roughly and continued to insult Tohru.

'What did you just say?' Haru cut Akito short, his voice completely different. He looked up and all of them saw his eyes blazing in maniac fury. Even then, nobody made any move, as they knew that if they had interfered, the consequences would be even more disastrous. Moreover, they were still afraid of Akito.

'I SAID TOHRU WAS AN UGLY FREAK! GET THAT! EVERYTHING IS TOHRU HONDA! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU! PUT A CURSE ON YOU! And Haru, DON'T YOU TURN BLACK ON ME. You know what happens if you hit me, don't you?' Akito said menacing, with a smirk on her face.

'Wipe that smile off your face you moron! Do you think I care what happens to ME? You do not insult Tohru, like you did to Rin. I WILL love who I want to, and YOU have no say in it!' Haru was getting more and more frustrated. Akito still hadn't stopped smirking. At that moment, he knew he couldn't resist his 'black' side anymore. He knew he shouldn't hit Akito, but WHAM, he had hit Akito in the face with all his might, and Akito, caught off guard, was thrown across the room. All of them gasped, and Kureno hurried to Akito's side and tried to help her up, but Akito pushed him aside violently.

'YOU!' Akito screeched. Her rage was plainly visible, but all of a sudden, it faded away. It was replaced by a horrid evil grin, which brought fear to all of their hearts. 'You are feeling the pain now right? HAHA! THAT'S what you get for hitting me! HAHA!' She mocked him.

At that very moment, Haru felt his chest hurt so much like it was about to be torn apart. Pain was clearly shown on his face and he knelt over. His cousins rushed to his side. 'Are you alright?' asked Yuki anxiously, putting his arm around Haru, his voice trembling. Haru heard some murmurings in the background and everything was blurring really fast. He could see a blurred apparition of Kisa kneeling in front of him in tears looking extremely terrified, but suddenly, he heard a voice that made him conscious for a few seconds.

'HARU!' He looked up and saw Tohru looking completely shocked at what she was seeing. He saw her running towards him, and then, everything went black and he collapsed into Yuki's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The light was blinding. He felt his body as light as feather. His mind was drifting back to the memories of his time with Rin. They were so happy, before Akito came into the scene and destroyed everything. All his happiness, all the times they shared, forgotten in a sea of memories. He wondered if it would be the same this time. His mind was in a whirl. He felt himself running away…running into darkness…

Haru winced at the pain in his chest. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Yuki peering anxiously over him. 'Hey, you alright there?' Yuki asked worriedly.

'Tohru…' Haru mumbled his voice weak and barely heard.

'She's at home. We're at the hospital now…she doesn't know what happened, remember?' Yuki replied.

'But…I saw her at…the main house,' Haru swallowed hard, choking slightly.

'How could she be at there? The housekeepers wouldn't have let her in. She doesn't know about this yet.'

Haru was puzzled. He knew he saw her there. 'But..,' he said weakly 'I saw her…I saw her…' Just then, the pain in his chest started again and he cringed.

'I think you'd better rest well. The others are outside. I'll be right there ok?' Yuki said.

'Okay...'

Yuki left Haru and went outside, where his 12 cousins were, including Rin. She was asking Momiji what happened hours ago. 'He was an idiot, punching Akito like that, because he said some really bad stuff about Tohru. Though I think Akito deserved it, he shouldn't have hit him so hard! Akito flew ya know…bet he's feeling 10 times the pain now. It was plain reckless,' Momiji was telling Rin, shaking his head slightly.

'Hey! It wasn't him ok...it was his black side…' Kisa said defensively.

'Whatever…Hey Yuki…how's Haru?' Rin asked.

'He's not so good, but sad to say, he won't be dying anytime soon. We're lucky the doctors didn't suspect anything, but I think this hospital is really lousy…' Hatori nodded in silent agreement.

'So, should we tell Tohru?' Shigure asked. 'She'd be so worried if she knew about this…needless to say she'd be hanging around here all day…'

'I think we'd better not tell her for the time being. What do you guys think?' Kyo looked around, and they all nodded in agreement.

'Welcome home! How did it go?' Tohru asked curiously, with a bright smile on her face, oblivious to everything.

'It was okay.' Hiro answered, looking distractedly out of the window.

'I'll be making hotpot today! And there'll be kebabs too! Huh..? Where's Hatsuharu?' Tohru asked.

'Um, he went home. He didn't want to come today,' Yuki quickly replied.

'Oh ok, that's too bad then…I made it especially for him,' Tohru said, disappointed. (Apparently she had forgotten about yesterday's confession)

'Yeah! Tohru, you make such a fine daughter-in-law!' Shigure prattled thoughtlessly. 'I don't mind you living here now that you've graduated, even for free! So long as you do the housework, cook delicacies, take care of the house and Yuki…'

'HEY!' Yuki and Kyo shouted in unison.

'Okay, okay! I'll take that back…you guys sure are so cold even on warm days! Just go into the oven and heat yourselves up!' Shigure cried.

'Stop it you morons!'

'ARGGH!'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My thanks to Silent.Angel.LJY, who gave me the new summary. And for editing this chapter! 

Haru laid in his bed, unable to stop thinking of Tohru, and his time with his ex-wife, Rin. He was so afraid Tohru would end up hurt because of him, and he couldn't bear to see her cheerful and innocent smile fade away. He didn't want tragedy to repeat itself, and his love for Tohru had just begun. It would be easier to stop loving her now, to prevent future misunderstandings…

_Knock knock_

The door opened and there stood a beautiful young lady dressed in white. Her eyes were silver and her straight hair glowed in the dark room. As she walked towards Haru, he realized she was a nurse. (He had thought she was an angel). She first looked at him, but then stopped walking and just stared. 

After moments of staring at each other, she said awkwardly, 'Hi there, Hatsuharu, right?' Her voice was thoughtful and melodic. 

Haru nodded silently. 'Are you feeling…much better now?' He nodded again after hesitating. 

'That's good, though I think something's not right…but the doctors say this is normal…' she said, looking a little distracted and lost in her own thoughts.

'You are…?' Haru asked.

'Oh, I almost forgot. Pardon me, I'm Lou, your nurse. I'll be taking care of you until you're discharged.'

'Um, right. What time is it now?'

'It's nearly midnight. Alright then, I shouldn't disturb you anymore, have a good night. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you again, ok?' Saying that, she left with a comforting smile, at least to Haru. His thoughts drifted and soon, he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was bright and high up in the sky. It was probably already mid-afternoon. Stepping up of the bed, he felt pain rush through. Ignoring it, he walked towards the door, opened it, stepped out and crashed right into a guy carrying half a dozen bags, causing him to drop everything.

'Oh great! Are you freaking blind or what! Huh! This place is infested with morons!' that guy said. Haru, too weak to show his attitude, simply stared at him with daggers in his eyes, watching the stranger grabbing his stuff up from the floor. 'Lou's gonna kill me, damnit!' that guy cursed.

Haru looked at the guy in surprise. Looking closely, Haru noticed he had silver eyes too, but he had purple punk hair. Could he be…

'Leo! What the hell are you doin' here? Got lost again?' a familiar voice shouted out from the other end of the corridor. Haru turned and saw Lou waving at the younger guy. She walked hurriedly towards them. Lou noticed Haru standing outside the ward, and looked shocked. 'Hey aren't you Haru? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be getting outta bed yet ok?' she said like a mother as she helped him into the ward back onto his bed. The weird guy followed Lou into Haru's ward too, all the while staring at Haru like he owed him millions of bucks. 'Leo! You didn't do anything to him, did you? I hope you didn't, 'cos he's my patient, ok?' Lou told Leo impatiently. 'Where's the medicine?' Leo handed the bags to Lou. 'Hope you didn't forget anything. I'll be right back guys. Just stay here and don't wander around,' Lou said to Leo reprimandingly.

'Um…Lou..! Wait! Who is he?' Haru asked Lou.

'Oh sorry I forgot about the introduction. He's Leo, my brother,' Lou said. 'I've really gotta go. I'll be back soon!' Lou closed the door behind her as she left the room with the bags, leaving the two guys in the room.

'So, you're Haru?' Leo asked. He was standing near the door in Haru's ward.

'Yea...' Haru replied, uninterested. 'Your sis sure talks a lot…'

'Hey, don't talk bad 'bout my sis ok…she's really great!'

'Yea…her looks are great,' Haru said without smiling.

'Talking to you makes me puke. You are so sick.' Leo retorted, looking disgusted

'Then shut up.'

'WHAT!'

'I said shut up.'

'You wanna fight or what, white head!'

'Fine if that's what you want!' Haru replied, standing up enthusiastically. He didn't expect to have any opponents in the hospital, and he suddenly wanted to fight so much.

Just at that moment, the door opened, knocking Leo over. He fell face flat on the floor and Lou stepped in, stepping on his butt. 'HEY!' Leo's face was completely red with embarrassment and anger.

Lou burst out in fits of hysterical laughter, and she kept apologizing to him insincerely within breaths. This made Leo angrier, and he stormed out of the room, completely disgraced. 'Haha…I'm sorry about that…that's…haha…my brother…haha…' Lou looked at Haru, and her laughter subsided. Haru was actually smiling, for the first time since yesterday. He looked stunningly gorgeous, though pale. She looked at him, her eyes wide. 'Wow, your smile is so…so…stunning,' Lou blushed, unable to find a better word to describe it.

'Really? Thanks…' Haru looked at her. 'You kinda look like Tohru, you know…'

'Huh?'

'Oh, it's nothing…'

'Okay…get back on bed! Didn't I just tell you not to get off? Here's your medicine,' Lou said as she handed Haru two pills.

'Your brother's rather interesting…' Haru said after swallowing the pills.

'Really? He's like you too, gorgeous but stubborn. Lotsa girls after him, calling the house and stuff. The mailbox's always filled with love letters for him, but he rejects them all,' Lou answered, looking kind of jealous.

'You jealous of him huh,'

'NO! How could I be? No way! Getting harassed like that! No…I can't be jealous of him alright?' Lou said, blushing again.

'Haha you are so cute when you're agitated,' Haru smiled, making Lou blush even harder. 'You're so much like Tohru,' Haru thought to himself.

The drug made him drowsy, and as he was also tired, Haru soon fell asleep. All this while, Lou was watching over him, watching him fall into a deep slumber. As the sun set in the horizon, Lou realized to her shock that she had fallen for Haru over such a short period time. 'Love at first sight…?' She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Haru blinked his eyes open. Hiro, Kisa and Momiji were standing at his bedside, watching him.

'Hi, big brother Haru. How are you?' Kisa asked with a relieved smile on her face.

'Hi! I'm fine, thanks. Whatcha doing here, rabbit? Don't you have school?' Haru asked Momiji.

'Today's Saturday remember? You can be discharged tomorrow! Isn't that great!' Momiji replied.

'Yea, I guess so…' Haru's thoughts drifted to Tohru. 'Tohru…how is she?'

'She still doesn't know about this. Guess Yuki and Kyo don't want her to know about this anytime soon,' Hiro answered. Before Haru could reply, the door opened with a slam.

'Yo.' It was Kyo and Hana.

'So you lovebirds are here too huh…' Haru said with an amused smile. He still couldn't believe they two were a couple.

'Quite obviously, yes, we are here.' Hana said, looking at Haru like he was a retarded moron.

The door opened yet again, and this time, it was Lou.

'LOU? Long time no see!' It was Hana, who was looking unusually astonished.

'OH MY GAWD! Is it you Hana!' Lou said looking extremely thrilled. 'It's been a long time or what! Since middle school, right?'

'Yea! Don't tell me you're the nurse in charge of this moron?' Hana asked, casting a disgusted look at Haru.

'Ahaha…apparently you have something against Haru? He's quite…well…anyway, how have you been? Ohh is that your boyfriend?' Lou stared at Kyo. 'Quite a good catch!'

'Yes indeed, though I must say his cousins are much sweeter…'

'Oi!'

'Hey you guys…can't you give us some attention here? We've gotta go soon anyway. Is that enough already, Kisa? Your Haru has finally awakened, and we've been here for so long already.' Hiro complained.

'Ok then…let's go. See you again, brother Haru. And get well soon,' Kisa smiled at Haru before leaving with Hiro, Momiji trailing behind.

Lou and Hana were too absorbed in their conversion that they were completely oblivious to others. 'Hey Kyo, you stay here ok? I'll go to the canteen with Lou for a short chat. I'll be back…'

Hana said to Kyo and before he could reply, she was gone with Lou.

'Instant girlfriends,' Haru commented as Kyo sat dejectedly on Haru's bed.

'Yea. Just don't forget Hana's my girlfriend.'

The two sat in silence before Haru broke the ice. 'What did she say?'

'Sorry Haru, it's negative…she said she didn't have time for all that, with jobs and stuff. And I guess you know that she likes Yuki,' Kyo said with an apologetic smile. 'I didn't knew you cared bout the answer, Haru'

'Yea, expected it…would have been shocked if she were to accept me,' Haru replied, ignoring the last sentence.

There was silence again, but this time it was a long one. Both were lost in their own thoughts, until the door burst open, and the two girls returned. 'So when we meeting up again?' Hana asked anxiously.

'Anytime! How bout next week? I'd go over to your place!'

'No…go to his house!' Hana gestured towards Kyo. 'I'll meet you at the train station…and bring Leo along too!'

'OI you don't just invite others to other people's houses ok? It's plain rude!' Kyo interjected.

'Really?' Hana said distractedly. 'Haru! You come too ok?' she asked.

'What the…!' Kyo looked grudgingly at Hana.

'Um…' Haru looked at Kyo and grinned. 'Sure.' (Lou blushed furiously)

'Ok we'll get going then…cya…!' Hana said with a wave.

'Alright…bye,' and with a wave from Kyo, Lou and Haru were alone in the room.

'So…you'll be going off tomorrow right? Two days shot pass just like that…' Lou said.

'Yea…but wassup with that expression? It's like you don't want me to go…'

'No it's nothing. I've gotta go, be back later.' Lou gave a lovesick look at Haru before leaving, but he was too distracted to notice it. He closed his eyes and thought of Tohru, and that she had rejected him. He knew it was hopeless, but he hoped against hope that she would return his feelings for her. He felt anticipation too, though he said he didn't care bout the answer. While he was pondering over Tohru, he saw Lou's face appear in the background out of the blue. His eyes burst open, but there was no one. 'What was that…' he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

'Hi!' It was Rin. She had come to pick Haru up from the hospital in Shigure's car.

'Didn't know you could drive…' Haru muttered to himself. He boarded the car parked outside the hospital, and they drove silently to the main house. Haru thought about what happened in the hospital minutes ago, when he bade goodbye to Lou. Her eyes were kinda red though she came in with a smile plastered on her face. To his surprise, he actually felt a little sorry to leave.

'Bye…cya next Friday…' Lou had said reluctantly. Haru was thinking about Leo, Lou's brother, when the car came to an abrupt halt.

'We're here already? That's fast…'

'Don't ask what you already know,' Rin said, looking slightly pissed off. They entered the house, and walked pass Akito's room, which was thankfully closed.

The door slid open with a bang, and Hanajima stood outside. 'Hi.' She said to Kyo, who was sitting at the table, in the midst of stuffing an apple into his mouth.

'What are you doing here?!' Kyo screamed, and all the bits of apple came shooting out like bullets.

'Gross,' Hana muttered, and turned to Tohru, who was sitting opposite of Kyo. 'Tohru, could I spend the night here today?' Tohru was caught speechless. Taking silence as consent, Hana walked past both of them, and went straight into Kyo's room.

'Hana! I thought Lou and the rest were coming only tomorrow? Why are you here?' Tohru asked after realizing what was happening.

'Just wanted to stay here for the night to get used to the environment in case I blast up things tomorrow. As for rooms, I shall share it with Kyo.'

'Why you…!' Kyo shouted. 'You'll sleep on the floor!'

'No, I'll sleep together with you on the bed.'

As the two quarreled, Tohru went to clean up Kyo's room. When she was done, she tore off the bed sheets and was going to wash them when she banged into Yuki.

'Sorry!' Both apologized at each other at the same time. Oddly, it caused them to giggle uncontrollably as they picked up the sheets together. 'I'll go…wash them up,' Tohru said awkwardly as she headed to the kitchen, her heart thumping wildly. But without her knowledge, so was Yuki's.

It was Friday and the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky. Both Kyo and Hana were late for breakfast. 'Could they be…' Tohru thought with a mischievous smile. At that moment, Hana came down the stairs, followed shortly by Kyo. Kyo was looking a little red, so Tohru just kept her silence, with an envious smile on her face.

'When will they be coming?' Yuki asked as they were having breakfast.

'In the afternoon,' Hana replied.

Haru got changed, getting ready to go to Shigure's house. He hesitated when he opened his door. He was afraid things would get ugly when he saw Tohru, but he wanted to see her, though not as much now. He was beginning to stop loving her.

'Um, Hana…? Don't you think this you're kinda overdoing things here?' Yuki asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt a psychic's feelings. He was leaving for his student council meeting.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Hana asked, confused.

The entire living room was filled with streamers and banners. There were even some candles placed randomly around and according to Hana, there were supposed to 'brighten the atmosphere'.

'Please try not to burn down my apartment, ok? I really think you should read more about 'home safety'. Candles don't go too well with curtains,' warned Shigure as Yuki left the house looking highly pissed off.

'I'll try my best,' was the reply. Just as Shigure was about to protest, Lou arrived with Leo trudging reluctantly behind.

Ridiculous screams of delight were heard as both girls greeted each other. It took them 15 minutes before they settled down and started chatting animatedly; with Leo sitting at the back of the room with Kyo, looking like they was watching an opera in a foreign tongue.

Haru stood outside the mansion, listening to the sounds of laughter coming from within. _I'll just go for a while before leaving._ He strode towards the door and slid it open.

'So! The majestic Mr Haru is here! You so absolutely completely totally know how to read the time, but guess wad…you're late!' Hana greeted him as he entered.

'Sorry guys, just got caught up with things,' Haru absentmindedly messed up his hair.

_Oh my gosh he's so cute! I could drown in those dreamy eyes of his…if only he's mine…OMG what am I thinking about? Hana says he likes that Tohru or something…_At that moment, she heard Hana calling out to her.

'Lou! What are you thinking about? Your face is all red! Well anyway, this is the renowned Tohru Honda I've told you about, the one who stole so many hearts they could fill the whole of this house!' Hana announced proudly.

Lou turned around to face a girl her age with brown hair that seemed to glow as much as her self. _Wow, she's quite a stunner, but she looks a little dazed though. _That was the first impression Lou got of Tohru.

The rest of the afternoon went on _quite_ peacefully, with Haru casting quick glances at both Honda and Lou, and Lou at Haru, but unfortunately their gazes never met and their feelings for each other unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

It was in the late afternoon when Tohru suggested that they went to the beach to watch the sunset. Leo had declined to go, claiming that he'd prefer the company of Mogentai than having to spend time with them, which earned him a punch from Kyo. They were outside the house, leaving for the nearby beach when Tohru spotted Yuki back from school, and he had a thrilled look on his face. 'Yuki! Over here!' Haru waved him over.

'Guess what? That idiot Kakeru Manabe gave me 6 tickets for a 3 days 2 nights cruise to Korea then back again!'

'He gave you what? Why? Did you blackmail him or something?' Hana asked suspiciously.

'NO WAY! Do I look that despicable? Anyway where were you guys going?' Yuki replied.

'We're headed for the beach. The sunset there is beautiful!' Tohru said eagerly. 'Wanna come?'

It was long after sunset, but the group of 5 was still there, watching the stars appear before their eyes, illuminating the sky. All of a sudden, Hana dragged Lou away and asked her a question. 'You like Haru too, right?'

'Huh? That is…um…' Lou stammered uneasily. _How did she know? That's right! She's a psychic! Of course she knows. But.._

Just then, Hana cut short her thoughts. 'Look, I know you do cuz you turn red every time you see Haru. And by the way, I'm not reading minds. It's just so obvious!' Lou responded with a stunned silence before Hana continued. 'I know I sound like I'm dumping Haru onto you, but I have to say this! If you 2 girls like Haru, it'd be quite a problem, but since Tohru doesn't, you can have him all you want! It'd do good for Haru too. I keep getting really depressing vibes from him recently. So, would you mind if I told the others about your liking him?' Lou started blushing furiously again.

'Yes! Of course I'd mind! Just stop it about him!'

'If that's what you want,' muttered Hana.

Seconds after the conversation, the two girls were back to join the group, which laid on the soft white sand lazily till around midnight. 'Hey Yuki, I suppose you don't plan to give those tickets out to anybody right? So what do you think if we all were to go?' Hana ask all of the sudden, breaking the comfortable silence.

'Huh? What do you mean?' All of them asked in unison.

'I mean, we could all go to the cruise together! It'll be good for all of us to bond and get to know each other _better_ right?' Hana looked suggestively at Lou.

'Well, I'll get seasick, and I don't fancy puking in public. I'm fine with it, honest! When will it start?'

'Yuki told me that the tickets are for the trip next week, it'd be great if we all were to go, but who'll take care of Megumi?' Tohru cut in worriedly.

'Oh that. I'm not sure if she could stand him for a longer period, but my mum would be able to handle him for 3 days, I guess.' Hana assumed, absently wondered how on earth they could be mother and son.

'Why do I get the feeling that it's not as simple as it seems…' Haru asked in doubt.


End file.
